<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power Rangers: Supernatural by BlueLegends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190666">Power Rangers: Supernatural</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLegends/pseuds/BlueLegends'>BlueLegends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Rangers Extended Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers S.P.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLegends/pseuds/BlueLegends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Mitchell came to Briarwood, investigating dark magic and finds it to be a place where creatures are accepted by human society. As a demon tries to turn the humans and aliens against each other, he must help the Mystic Force rangers stop the ensuing riots and restore peace, while tolerating Chip's nagging about demon hunting, an annoying empath and a former villain overlord.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bridge Carson/Sydney Drew, Jindrax/Toxica (Power Rangers), Nancy Cooper/Kelsey Winslow, Necrolai/Toby Slambrook, Phineas/Leelee Pimvare, Rita Repulsa/Lord Zedd, Rocky DeSantos/Adam Park, Vida Rocca/Chip Thorn, Xander Bly/Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Rangers Extended Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Power Rangers: Supernatural</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Briarwood was one of the largest ley line nexuses in the planet. The reason why it remained under the radar was because another dimension used most of the magical energies to maintain a portal to the planet just outside the city borders. It was a safe haven for magical creatures to escape into. With a simple warding spell, most humans were generally wary of the woods and avoided it.</p><p> </p><p>But Ryan Mitchell wasn't like other people. He spent 12 years in Hell and hence, was more accustomed to the supernatural.</p><p> </p><p>In the late 1980s, he was kidnapped by the demon Diabolico and raised in the demon dimension to be one of Queen Bansheera's most fierce warriors. He was manipulated to believe that his father had abandoned him and left him to die, while the truth couldn't be far from that. When he learnt the truth, he joined his sister and the other Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers as the Titanium Ranger to destroy the demons and save humanity.</p><p> </p><p>For three years, he'd been with his family, gone to college and been on a world trip. He felt as if something was missing from his life. Then he realised it. He wasn't human, not in the traditional sense. The years he spent in Hell… that was a part of his life too. And he knew that his mission wasn't over. While Bansheera's clan had been defeated, there were other demons still on the mortal plane, exploiting human suffering.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan couldn't sit idle knowing all that. He couldn't let others go through the same thing he did. Diabolico didn't just teach him how to fight, he infused his body with demonic energies and taught him everything there was to know about magic. On a matter of principle, he refused to use Diabolico's own tricks to defeat him and he hid this from the others because he wanted to forget the years and deny it ever happen. But things have changed. The past few months, he'd travelled across the country and hunted down minor demons. The last week, he felt a sudden surge of dark energy from Briarwood. He knew there had been a new ranger team there, apparently wielding elemental magic against dark creatures but there wasn't any actual dark magic, demon possession or deaths involved. Just rangers fighting monster of the day.</p><p> </p><p>Now as he got off from the bus, he could see it clearly. The city was almost saturated with magic.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever set off the shockwave, it wasn't normal magic. There was more to it but that was going to be the least of his worries.</p><p> </p><p>This city was now a beacon for the supernatural and he couldn't have been the only one who detected this. Others would be coming here soon, if they weren't already here. Demons, demigods, wizards, monsters, ninjas, downworlders… the entire lot of them and it'd most definitely make things needlessly more complicated and much harder to find out what was really going on here.</p><p> </p><p>For a second, he touched his morpher, wondering whether to call for backup. Heck, who was he kidding? This was far out of their league. Lightspeed fought demons with science and technology, but not all demons had physical forms like those in Mariner Bay. Most of them possessed unsuspecting humans and used them to carry out their bidding. As such, technology was useless against them. Magic and runes on the other hand were not.</p><p> </p><p>The Lightspeed team would be out of their element here. He'd met other demon hunters but most of them had their own missions and vendettas. He was on his own and he needed to figure out what just happened before Briarwood becomes a supernatural warzone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>